


The Sum of Our Memories

by littlebluecaboose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rey Kenobi, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluecaboose/pseuds/littlebluecaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey finds Ahsoka's old holocam, which is filled with pictures and videos of her adventures during the Clone Wars. Rey finds herself drawn to the people in the images, especially Obi Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sum of Our Memories

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry Rey Kenobi from my cold, dead, hands, Lucas. Fight me IRL. (Please don't, I'm a broke college student and really can't afford to be sued for writing fic or for getting into a physical altercation.)

Rey finds the holocam when she is 13. It’s buried under an assortment of rubble; she would have missed it entirely if she hadn’t shifted some of rocks and accidentally turned it on. It’s playing back a video, glitched and repeating the same clip over and over again. Two men, like they’re in the middle of a conversation, one of them continually turning towards the camera, saying something that she can’t make out, audio distorted by the remnants of the ship piled atop it.  
She works her way towards it, freeing it from the rubble, the man’s voice coming through clearly, now that it’s out in the open.  
“-this really the time to be doing this?”, he asks whoever is holding the camera, turning towards them over and over as the hologram glitches. Rey stares at the two men; the one that speaks has neat hair, a groomed beard, arms crossed over robes. His accent is the same as Rey’s. The one that doesn’t, who starts to turn just as the recording cuts out, has hair in loose waves to his shoulders, a scar over one eye, in similar posture and clothing as his companion.  
She knows the holocam is worthless, maybe a quarter portion at best, but she takes it with her anyway. If nothing else, fixing it will keep her mind on something other than hunger for at least one night.

As it turns out, the fix is fairly simple; the holocam has just gotten filled with sand over the years, and after she takes it apart and dumps the sand out, it starts fine. The same video opens again, this time uninterrupted.  
“-and don’t get me started on your flying!”, the bearded man is saying, gesturing expansively at the other man.  
“I think I did alright! We landed, didn’t we? All in one piece,” says his companion, gesturing behind him. Rey imagines a crashed shuttle behind them.  
“Yes, aside from the ship, which is currently littering the entire planet in bits of metal!”  
“Oh, like you could have done any better.”  
“Well, if you ever let me fly-” he cuts himself off, looking at the person holding the camera. “Is this really the time to be doing this?”  
The other man turns, face furrowing in a frown.  
“Snips. Are you taking a video?”  
A new voice, young and female, from behind the camera.  
“Nobody else believes me when I saw you two are always bickering like an old married couple!”  
As she speaks, the man with the scar advances towards her. As he gets closer, Rey can see that he’s half angry and half trying not to laugh. The recording goes jumpy after he reaches the girl- Snips, he’d said- jerking around to the sky as, presumably, she tries to hold it out of his range, both of them laughing until the recording cuts out.  
The inside of Rey’s home goes dark when it does, and she’s struck by the sense of loss that washes over her at the sudden darkness. She presses a small button on the cam to pull up the next item.  
This one is a still image, a young togruta girl taking a selfie with a man with buzzed hair. The girl is grinning broadly and genuinely; the man is smiling in a somewhat bemused manner, like she’d just told him to smile and he isn’t sure why. Rey wonders if this is the ‘Snips’ from the earlier recording.  
The rest of the holocam is filled with pictures and videos of those four; the bearded man balancing boxes on the scarred man’s head, the man with the buzzed hair giving a cup filled with thick liquid and small black spheres a quizzical look, the togruta with two beautiful women in ornate outfits, the man with the scar engrossed in a pile of mechanical scraps.  
Rey likes the ones with the bearded man best. Something about his voice is calming, almost familiar. She leaves the videos on loop as she falls asleep.

She keeps the holocam throughout the years, watches and rewatches the videos until she knows all of them by heart, stares at the pictures until she could redraw them blindfolded and asleep. She indulges in imagining these people as her family- it’s self-indulgent and improbable, she knows, but comforting nonetheless.  
She imagines spending time with Snips, having a friend her own age, being able to chat with her about anything and everything. She wonders if the man with the scar would approve of her hand-made speeder, if he would be impressed with her for constructing it, if his mechanical leanings would make him appreciate what few on Jakuu did. She thinks about what the man with the buzzed hair, a soldier, she realizes as she gets older, might think of her self-taught combat skills, what he might know about defending oneself in a hostile world.  
But mostly, she imagines the bearded man beside her, helping her through the hard times when she goes to bed hungry more nights than not, imagines him beaming with pride when she gets a new high score on her flight simulation, imagines a ship landing and him exiting it, welcoming her home, calling her name, calling her to where she really belongs. It almost feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like getting needlessly emotional about clones, and generally just yelling into the void, come say hi over on tumblr @ littlebluecaboose!  
> <3


End file.
